percy_jackson_rpfandomcom-20200213-history
Jason Russels
'Basic Information' *Age: 18 *Birthday: July 3 *Immortal parent: Athena *Mortal parent: Master Sergeant (retired) David Russels *Gender of your OC: Male *Sexual Orientation: Heterosexual *Home City/Town: El Paso *State/Province/Territory: Texas *Country: United States of America *Alliance: Olympus, although he holds Athena, Mars (but not Ares), Artemis, and Hestia in especially high esteem and gives all four sacrifices monthly *Special power(s): Jason is highly intelligent and a tactical and strategic genius, he is also slightly naturally familiar with most common weapons (although he does have to put in a lot of hard work to achieve mastery of it) . His father used to say that Jason inherited all of Athena's war-like attributes and absolutely none of her more peace-related qualities. 'Physical Description' 6'1, black hair in a short slightly off-military cut, steel grey eyes, and in excellent physical shape. His skin is of a vaguely Mexican complexion although his facial features share nothing in resemblance to a Latino's with a thin mouth, and a sharp angular face. Wears Military pants in either Woodland Camouflage, three and six color Desert Camouflage, and Black held up by a thick leather belt that his sword also usually hangs from, a tee shirt, and combat boots. He also wears a military tan baseball cap with a Velcro rectangle on the front that a American flag patch is usually stuck to, although he'll occasionally change it up with patches that bear slogans like "Don't Tread On Me" along with the picture of a rattlesnake, or "Molon Labe" ("Come and Take it" in Greek, It's a quote said by Leonidas at Thermopylae in response to Xerxes' demand that the Greeks throw down their weapons that has been adopted in modern times by anti-gun control people ) with the image of a Greek war helmet. 'Personality' Direct and to the point, Jason has little time for frivolity, preferring to sink himself into training himself to become a warrior to rival the likes of Achilles. He is war-like, clever, and totally ruthless in battle. Off the battlefield, he has an older brother mentality toward most of his Athena siblings and can be somewhat casual, with a slightly morbid sense of humor he is always thoughtful and prefers the company of his fellow Titan War veterans and is relatively close with such notables as Will Solace, the Stolls, Katie Gardener, and his siblings Malcolm Wise and Annabeth Chase. His intelligence plays into most of his personality in the sense that he is both methodical and a quick thinker, patient and also quick on his feet, he approaches every situation in the manner that the specific situation would be handled best by. *Likes (at least five): hunting (bow and gun), Capture the Flag, training himself and others in areas within his knowledge, all weaponry, big dogs, combat *Dislikes (at least five): SPIDERS, politics/ big government, people who protest the military, academics, trophy hunters *Strengths (min of 5): all things related to war and weaponry, hard worker, very quick thinker, patience/ self control, natural leader/general, peak physical conditioning *Weaknesses (min of 5): need for respect, utterly heartless and devoid of compassion and mercy towards his enemies, a tendency to go overboard occasionally, he is doubly introverted and keeps to himself at most large social occasions to the point of regularly missing out completely or walking out early on the Apollo lead sing-alongs, he is also not a strong swimmer and dislikes deep water (though this is not out of fear for Poseidon), academics (he actually dropped out of high school one year and one semester in and got his GED instead due to above average for demigods awful dyslexia) *Fatal flaw: Arrogance, Jason has strived for most of his life to be one of the most deadly and capable demigods of his era and has put in hours upon hours of 100% effort to get where he is and can back up 95% of what he says with actions, leading him to occasionally overestimate what he is capable of. Naturally the 5% of what he gets himself into that he can't back up with actions, he'll still usually survive, if beaten to absolute hell and falling over exhausted. The fact that he survived of course, only increases his somewhat deservedly high view of his own capabilities, if (literally) beating a lesson of caution into him at the same time. To his credit though, it doesn't tend to show in every day life.... just the times it nearly gets him killed. 'Short Biography' Raised in El Paso, Texas by his mortal father David Russels, an eight year veteran and Combat Medic in the US Army's 75th Ranger Battalion and the Green Berets, Jason was hunting and shooting at a very young age. At ten years old he began his training in ernest, David being determined to teach his son the skills he would need to survive in the monster-infested world. At 14 Jason was found by a Satyr as well as given his sword by Athena and brought to Camp Half-blood the summer before the kidnapping of the goddess Artemis and one year before the Battle of the Labyrinth. During the Titan War, Jason achieved minor infamy by making a point to near fanatically hunt down and kill enemy demigods on the battlefield and during the one year period between the Battle of the Labyrinth and the Battle of Manhattan that marked the end of the war he went on several missions with Will Solace, Travis Stoll, and Katie Gardener and one mission with his famed sister Annabeth Chase, seven of the ten missions he went on were either assassinations of midlevel monsters and demigods in Kronos's army, or turned into them after he completed his original mission. During the Battle of Manhattan he continued his mission to kill every demigod that had turned to Kronos's side, decrying them as traitors of the lowest order, and once even getting the chance to nearly kill Ethan Nakamura which failed due to a monster taking the arrow. After the War he was one of the few that included Pollux, (the son of Dionysus and brother to Castor, who was slain by an enemy demigod at the Battle of the Labyrinth) who were furious at the pardon given to all remaining demigods who sided with Kronos and survived the war. During the War on Gaia, he was at first regretful that peace might not be worked out with the Romans and then overjoyed when an alliance was formed with New Rome after Gaia was defeated. 'Weapons and Other Equipment' Weapons • A Sword made of Stygian Iron and Artemisian (blessed) Silver is his primary and favorite weapon, and the only thing he has ever requested of his mother: a sword capable of killing any opponent he could possibly face (other than gods, titans, and other totally immortal beings). • Celestial Bronze K-Bar combat Knife • Recurve 70lb drawback hunting bow • .308 Remington 700 bolt action rifle that has been set up with a 10x scope with a crosshair-with-mildots targeting recticle and a bipod with a two pound trigger. • Colt AR-15 semi-automatic rifle. It has an eighteen inch barrel, flip-up iron sights and a scope identical to the one mounted on the Remington 700. It has a Magpul adjustable buttstock and milspec five pound trigger. It shoots a 5.56 x 45 NATO round • Both of these firearms are set up for long distance sniper-type shots. and can shoot both Celestial Bronze (bought off of Hephaestus Armories) and normal rounds. Now that the Titan War is over, hunting and pleasure shooting are the practically the only things done with either firearm, he'll occasionally bring out the bow for Capture the Flag if the whim takes him. Other Equipment • IFAK (Individual First Aide Kit): A mortal IFAK (everything needed to immediately treat combat wounds) plus Ambrosia and Nectar. • Celestial Bronze Greek war helmet, greaves, vambraces, shield, and shoulder guards that have been spray-painted Desert Tan to hide the shine, and a Desert Tan mortal plate carrier with Celestial Bronze bullet-proof plates (the shoulder guards attach to the shoulder straps of the plate carrier). Armor used for Capture the Flag. Other Info Jason is one of the few male demigods who gets along well with the Hunters of Artemis, due to his highly respectful treatment of women and a shared interest in hunting and when ever they come to Camp, one can sometimes find him extolling the virtues of the modern expanding broadhead, and other hunting related discussions/debates with the Hunters 'Pictures' from top to bottom: Jason's sword, Remington 700, AR-15, and plate carrier